Z-Force: Aliens Gone Haywire-Hero Version
Z-Force: Aliens Gone Haywire is the first ever game of the series Z-Force. There is also a villain version of the game. Summary In this game, you can travel to other dimensions, scouring across other earths, and travelling to different planets. You can also unlock Jake's never-before seen and unlocked Primatrix aliens. Jake starts with Canine, Whizz, Everglade, Crystalline, and Thorns. There are 14 Main Missions, and 30 Side Missions. Plot While battling Hunter, one of The Unknown's servants, Jake got his Primatrix broken and all the most just went out of the watch and beat up Hunter. When they were one, they turned to Jake and ran off. Now, you, the controler, must find Jake's aliens and put them back into the Primatrix... but that's not all. The Unknown wants them very badly. If he could catch all of them, he might turn them into one of his shadow minions and will be unstoppable... even with a Trix. Mission There are two kinds of missions. Main Missions and Minor Missions. Main Missions usually pop-up anytime. For Minor Missions, you have to talk or interact with a NPC. Main Missions Mission 0-Learning Basics The game starts with the player (as Jake) fighting several Shadow Minions. After the player is done, he will be directed into a room. The room has Jared and the others tied up upside down with a pool of acids below them. Then Hunter will be threatening Jake that if he does not surrender, he will drop his cousins in the pool of acids. You then battle The Hunter and you block his claw attack by using the Primatrix as a shield, but suddenly, it will glow green, and then the cave will begin to collapse. You have to first un-tie the team and get escape the cave. Mission 1-Alien Hunters After escaping the cave, Jake checks if his Primatrix is alright. He then notices that some aliens are missing. Suddenly, one of Jake's aliens' arm (ToughGuy) appear out of the quake. ToughGuy then charges after the team. You (The Player) then have to choose 3 out of the 6 members of the team. After choosing the 3 characters, you will be directed to the battle agains ToughGuy. After defeating ToughGuy, Jake scans him and gets him back. Mission 2-Hunting the Hunter Jared and Vincent found out a possible way on getting back Jake's aliens by not only scanning them, but they need the claw that was used to scratch Jake's Trix. The player is only going to choose one character, since Jared and Vincent are recommended and cannot be changed as the playable characters. The player will start the mission by using Jared to drive the Z-Jet. The player must dodge the obstacles from the sky. After reaching the location Vincent's tracker guided, you must land the Z-Jet. After that, Shadow Minions ambush you. The player is then recommended to use Vincent and electrocute the minions. Then the player will choose Jared and make him build a boat, but have to first find some metal. Once you found 7 pieces, you get to build a boat. To be added Playable Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Micah Gil *Eric Salov *Azmuth (Confirmed) *Myaxx (Confirmed) *Any of the team's parents (On certain levels) Playable Aliens *Canine *Mechanic *Stretch *Thorns *ToughGuy *Whiz *Crystalline *Everglade *Salamander *Skyscraper *Sound Effects *SubZero *Temperance *Ticker *Freeze *Paramount To Be Known Aliens *Unknown Alien 1 *Unknown Alien 2 *Unknown Alien 3 *Unknown Alien 4 *Unknown Alien 5 Features *It features'' Eric Salov's HQ or 'The Base'. A place where you could train, get missions, do trivias, etc. (You cannot use aliens inside) *It features Bellwood and many other places. In Bellwood, you can go inside: **Jake Grayson's house. **Samantha Nora's house. **Vincent Mac's house. **Jared Nik's house. **Andrei Nicholas and Rachel Nicholas' house. **Johnny Niller's house. **Micah Gil's house. **Bellwood Private Middle School. **Eric Salov's house ***Eric Salov's HQ *You can transform into any of the Primatrix's aliens. *Customization of Primatrix aliens, like mixing body parts, and can be used durning battle (but needs a fee of ''100 Trix points) *You can recolor any Primatrix aliens by mixing other alien's color (Fee of 100 Trix points) *Can team up with a maximum of three characters. *Can team-up and fuse a character's power (Example: Jake Grayson's lazer+Jared Nik's blaster=Lazer Blaster) *You can join several missions by going to Eric Salov's computer, talking to people, or by going to Hero Stuff>Missions Available. *Combos available plus Combo list. *Can go to multiple places (About 50+) Codes There is no code menu, but you have to submit the code on the main menu screen. Once you buy the game, you get a Z-Card. Once you remove the blocked lines, you will see a code (Every code you buy from one game is different from one another. The code will unlock either unlock villain suits, or dark form suits.). *Right, Right, Right, Right, Right, Right, Left-Jake's "Lazer" costume *Right, Right, Left, Up, Up, Left, Right-The "Losers" costume (Jake's Fart-Man Costume, Andrei's Ninja Costume, etc.) *Down, Down, Left, Right, Up, Down, Down-Alternate hair (Boy hair will become a girl hair, vice versa) *Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Up, Up-Zombie Face *Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, Left-No Z-Force suit (Jake wearing his ordinary clothes with no Z-Suit, etc.) *Up, Up, Right, Left, Right, Down, Up-Tools, Eric wearing his Z-Suit, Ben Tennyson (16 year old, Ultimatrix cannot be used) *TBA Category:Video Games Category:FusionFall123